Who is the one?
by Lady Kalee
Summary: America Singer has fallen for the Prince and is ready to fight for his love and trust, will she fight when the rebels and a mysterious threat come into her life or will she give up? Who will be the one? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Natural Beauty

He will love you…

Just be yourself…

Any person would be stupid not to love you Mer…

Just trust me America…

We like you…

I think of all the encouraging words I've been told over the time I have been here, but sadly not a one will prepare me for breakfast. Yes, breakfast I just can't get the look King Clarkson happily gave me with our little conversation on my behavior and how I'm nothing in his eyes out of my mind. Well, his judgments don't have anything that will keep me from trying.

As I sit up from my warm bed the door opens and my maids appear with another new dress for me to wear. The time is getting shorter until I have to face the King and I'm not thrilled, but I get up and walk into the bathroom and take a bath anyway. Once I finish I'm put into my dress which is gorgeous, almost too pretty to wear just for breakfast. My maids finish my simple make-up and hairstyle. I dare a look into the mirror. I see a beautiful woman that doesn't look like me, not a seventeen year-old girl.

"What do you think?" Mary asks smiling.

"Huh, oh sorry, it's… beautiful." I answer dazed looking at the mirror.

"It brings out your natural beauty, which I believe the Prince loves the most." Anne says matter-of-factly.

Maxon will love this…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chit-Chat

When I enter the Dining room for breakfast I am the last to arrive. I curtsy and I walk to my seat near Kriss, the room seems tense, so I eat my breakfast quietly, while Celeste grumbles to herself about how her omelet is too soggy, nothing grabs my attention until Kriss asks a question.

"Your Majesty, Do you know where Prince Maxon is?"

I look up to where he usually sits, the chair by the King and Queen, empty. I didn't even notice as I walked in, he wasn't here. That's strange…

"He was feeling ill this morning so, he asked for his breakfast to be served in his room." Queen Amberly replies.

"Is he okay?" Celeste asks.

Yeah like she really cares, I think to myself.

"He will probably be better by this evening." The King answers.

I don't look up when he answers Celeste's question, if I look up I'll see daggers coming from his eyes. He probably even blames me for his son's misfortune of being sick. I finish my breakfast, excuse myself, and I go out to the Garden. The only thing I know the competition hasn't changed.

Everything about the Garden is beautiful and every part of my relationship with Maxon lays here. This is the only place where I can be myself and feel the warm strings of never-ending wind on my face. The grass is by far the softest I've ever felt, and the skies are always beautiful like a watercolor painting. The sun shines on the little pond in the middle of this beautiful area of the Palace. I sit on the bench Maxon and I always sit on, it's even perfect, I close my eyes as the wind caresses my face with its warmth.

Moments later I hear a familiar voice ask "Am I interrupting something?" I crack one eyelid and there smiling is Maxon's face, and then I open both my eyes to see his whole figure.

"Just enjoying the warm breeze, I thought you were sick." I say.

"Yes I am, but I thought I'd get a breath of fresh air. Then I saw you sitting here so I decided to ask what you were doing in that beautiful dress by yourself." He answers.

I blush visibly, recovering fast I reply with a wink, "You know me always the wanderer, not the follower."

"Should have guessed, scoot over I would like to sit with you 'wanderer" he jokes.

"Yes your majesty, please will you sit with me." I beg teasingly.

"So, why are you actually out here?" he says seriously.

"I'm out here because I need to get a break from the competition for a couple of merciful minutes."

"I told you, you have to trust me and the competition is getting tense, but please don't let it be Father who makes your decision." He seems a little disappointed.

"All I said was I need a break, trust me he is not, see nothing to worry about." I say reassuringly.

"Okay, well I better get inside before anyone discovers I've left my room. Goodbye America." He says abruptly.

"Bye Maxon." I reply sad to see him leave.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I am going to give all the chapters that I've posted previously on my profile in one chapter so if you haven't read this so far here it is. Tomorrow I will have a couple of new chapters that are new from where I left off so bare with me! I love you guys Read, Review, and Favorite! :D**

**Chapter 3: **Secrets revealed

By evening I've done basically everything I can think of. Singing, playing the violin, the piano, even writing poetry. I've been debating all day if I should go see Maxon, but I'm a little afraid I'm going to see another 'Celeste in a hall with him set-up'. _He loved me once he can love me again,_ I think to myself.

When I get enough courage I walk out into the hall and I walk right into _Aspen_.

"Sorry, Lady America I was just doing my normal runs of the halls." He says officially.

_If he's going to be formal, so shall I. _

"You must learn how to walk more accurately, Officer Le-ger?"I say acting like I don't know his name.

"Yes, Lady America." He replies sounding peeved.

Then I look him straight in the eyes, until he turns on his heel and walks the opposite way he came.

_Serves him right for being that way_

I continue walking to Maxon's room, _Geez._ Why does Aspen have to come and tear down all the courage I just spent all day building up? That is the hardest part, healing from a severed heart. I get to the wall concealing the sight of his door; I haven't been to his door since _that night_. I peek around the corner to see different guards I assume they are the replacements for the other ones, but they are in the same position. The door is also closed so he is either in his room or out with one of the Elite's. I am just about to make a proceeding step; I hear footsteps coming closer, then two voices, both male? I look desperately for a hiding place, I run to an open door so I hide behind it.

"Sorry for being out of uniform, Sir." A voice says.

"Don't worry about it, please call me Maxon."

_Maxon?_

I look out the little crack between the wall and door; the two figures stop right in front of the door I've stupidly decided to hide behind. Yes, that _is_ Maxon, and is that _Aspen? _I gasp. I stop breathing for a second when I realize I did that out loud.

"Did you hear something?" Maxon asks quizzically.

"It must have been the wind." Aspen answers.

"Very well, so continue on what you were talking about."

"Yes, well uh, I was Lady America's love." He says shakily.

**Chapter 4: **Truth be told

I am speechless. _Why did he just say that!_ I was the one who was supposed to tell him over time. Before he can say anymore I reveal myself from my hiding place.

"America, what are you doing out here, and… why were you hiding behind that door?" Maxon asks.

"I think I know why." says Aspen.

"Okay, okay I think I have some explaining to do…" I say very slowly.

"Really, are you sure?" Maxon replies sarcastically.

"Actually, you both do, and why didn't you tell me America?" his voice sounded betrayed.

"I didn't want it'd to be like this. I was going to tell you, _eventually_. _Please,_ just hear me out Maxon." I say desperately. I shoot a dark look at Aspen for bringing this on me when I wasn't expecting it.

Maxon looks at me for a couple seconds then checks his watch.

"Fine, Aspen you are dismissed, but don't think you're out of this situation." Maxon commands.

"Yes Sir." Aspen salutes and walks down the hall.

Maxon grabs me by the elbow forcefully, and leads us to the room connecting to the door I just hid behind. When we get in he lets go of my arm and locks the door.

"I thought we were working on _trust_ America! That means telling me everything! Just when I start putting you back in my heart you destroy it again! I don't think I can take much of this anymore, you're leaving me to believe you will never love me enough to even care about my feelings." He bellows angry and disappointed.

I keep my eyes at the floor so I don't have to meet his stare, but I answer his question.

"I only held out because there wasn't really any good time to tell you about him, first the Rebel Attacks and multiple dramas before and after. I would have told you in the Safe room when we were by ourselves, but we were getting better, and I didn't want to stress you out. For _God's sake_! You just had your back torn up by your Father."

"I was starting to get over Aspen, until he was one night at my door, so my heart started breaking in two again. Then he thought he was going to win my heart and I let him for a little while when I thought I was losing you to the other Elite. That's why I needed more time and then he kept telling me how I wouldn't be Princess Material, and I sadly believed it. So…" I finish feeling a weight has just been lifted off my chest.

Maxon stood there staring at me a few seconds before answering. " So that's the reason when I was walking with you that one day, the first day he was here you got pale. I was so stupid to think you were getting sick. Well you know what, I feel sorry for him more than I do for you because his heart is between your hands, and your hands are shaky so I hope you make a good choice America. Just don't break his heart anymore, tell him you have no more feelings for him, _for me_." Maxon almost begged.

"I'm so sorry, Maxon… _Please._ I-_I love you."_ I say through the tears.

He looks at me looking sincere then he turns and heads for the door and right when he's about to leave he says, "I'm sorry to hear, I think I understand my Father's wishes." Then he disappears into the hallway.

When he leaves I crumble and I'm on my knees sobbing.

_When have I become so pathetic?_ _Any love I had for Aspen has been ripped out of my heart and has turned into anger._

**Chapter 5: **Catch me when I fall

That night I lay on my bed so tired but my mind won't stop racing. Thinking over what Maxon had said, why Aspen did that, and how did I let this charade go on this long. I get up and grab my violin, I start playing it on the balcony with a heart full of music. I play every emotion I've ever felt for this whole competition flow over my fingers onto the delicate strings, for Marlee, for the love Maxon and I had, for the Caste system, for all the Rebel attacks, and even for _Aspen_.

I don't even notice that I've started to cry, until I feel a tear hit my chest like a needle. How can one heart go through all this pain and still be intact? Why is love so difficult? I wipe away the tears leftover on my face, and I look up into the sky trying to find answers. _Nothing._ Instead there is only a beautiful and untouched sky. Giving up I turn around to see Maxon sitting on my bed watching me. Then it's like he can't hold it anymore and he bursts into an apology.

"Sorry for everything, please I was thinking irrational, and when I heard beautiful music coming from your room, I came in to explain myself. I was jealous of him, because he got to love you every day and night; he even had the right to think of you constantly. I want to be that way for you, but I can't because everything I do makes things worse for us. I don't want to lose you, like you lost Aspen. I want to catch you every time you fall." He confesses.

"Oh, Maxon I'm so sorry too." I say and I'm in his arms.

The tears I had worked so hard to keep in my eyes fall over. I can't stop myself; Maxon pulls me far enough away to look at my face only so he can wipe away the tears, and he looks in my eyes.

"Oh, America what am I going to do with your tears to keep them from falling?" he asks jokingly.

I smile and I try to reply but my voice won't seem to form words, so I manage a smile.

He cups my face and kisses me like he used to, so tender and soft like I might break. We pull apart too soon and I'm left only with the lingering presence of the kiss. I hold onto him like a life preserver until he says he has to leave, as he walks out he says a line that once again touches the shy places in my heart.

"Smile for me you're too pretty to frown." He says before he enters the hallway.

I blush and think of his words over and over again until exhaustion wins and I fall asleep. Love works in mysterious ways, especially Maxon's.

**Chapter 6:** Torment 

In the morning I walk to breakfast with a new attitude, confidence. I finally feel I have a grip on something for the first time in a while. Until, I hear giggles coming from around the grand staircase then I spot the location of the one and only Kriss with Maxon holding her in his arms, that's when some of my confidence shatters and I start to fidget with an imaginary string on my dress. I hope they don't notice me, _please continue walking, don't turn, no. no. Geez._

"Oh America, I didn't notice you there!" Kriss says. At the same time she acknowledges me, Maxon looks in the direction of her vision.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt your conversation, I was just going to the Dining Room." I point finishing lamely.

Maxon stares at me like he is trying to figure me out, then he must not detect anything so he smiles and waves. I wave back and continue on my way to breakfast.

After breakfast, I return to my room and read a book on the balcony and eat strawberries. The warmth of the summer brings back memories of my life before the Selection, when things were much easier and people knew what a reality check was. All of a sudden a wind gust comes and shuts the doors to my balcony; I get up to open them again when I tug on the handles they don't budge. _Great. _I'm locked out, I laugh out loud for a second imagining what the King would think if he saw me hanging four stories off the ground trying to get down.

Then with my luck I hear the sound of the alarm signaling the Rebels were coming. I can't do anything except look pathetic trying to hide behind a plastic chair. I look over the balcony to calculate how far up am I, and if I could die trying. Four to five stories and barely any notches for my hands to grab, _wow_ I have a huge chance I will live. My breath quickens and I feel my hands getting sweater, then I hear a battle cry coming from the direction of the woods. They are getting closer, uncomfortably close; hopefully they don't have guns, _pop. _I smell a familiar smell what is that, then I realize it, _smoke oh god oh god._ Really! _I'm going to die; I'm going to freaking die!_ Thoughts were clouding my mind,_ what will my family think when they get the call that their daughter's dead._ I will not let that happen, I just wish I had a plan to get down without killing myself first. I look through the balcony doors and the fire is getting closer, then I do something smart for once. I use my huge 3 inch heels and slam hard against the glass and it breaks giving me enough space to climb in. I only have a little time to get out of the burning palace the oxygen is fading fast.

I run for my door only to run face first into a massive cloud of smoke. I get down on my hands and knees then I start to crawl like a baby, and I keep my face at a slant to keep from gagging on smoke. I think I'm lost, I feel my surrounding area is that a stair? Yes, it is! Okay I think I'm at one of the grand staircases. I hear shouts and then another pop. Where's Aspen? I thought he would at least warn me if there was a fire. I don't even think about the possibilities that are flooding my mind right now. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"I have to get America! I command you to release me _right_ now! She's going to die, _please_! I hear Maxon yell.

"She's a smart girl, son she _will_ make it, she's probably already outside!" King Clarkson says.

"If she dies I will _never_ forgive you father." Maxon says full of disgust.

"You have my word." He replies

"M-ax-on!" I try to scream.

I think I passed out because the smoke chocked off my supply of oxygen. Everything went dark and I was unconscious.

_**Chapter 7**__: A Heart is not a Home _

"You're Majesty; there were no remains of Lady America. I'm sorry, but there is a piece of fabric that we found in the ruins." The fire marshal said sadly handing over the item.

I couldn't reply all I could do was nod. The fabric indeed was America's, Oh God. How will I live without her? I don't think I can do this, _why? _If it was even possible my heart broke into another fifty million pieces. To top it off the palace I've been living in for nineteen years has just burnt down.

"Son, there you are, how are you holding up?" he asked.

"What do you think _father? _I just saw my house burn down with the love of my life inside, that she could have made it if you had just let me go, but no being the monster you are, you held me back so I could live in forever misery just because you couldn't see your only son have the chance of dying? Well guess what, you just lost your only son due to _your_ actions, so sorry your _Majesty_ am I being rude, oh wait that's right I don't care anymore. Forget about the selection, I'm done with it and this family!" I yell and storm off furious.

I run forever it seems, into the woods not having a clue where I'm running to, all I know is I need to get away. I finally stood up to my father for real, no_ I'm sorry, _and another tortious beating on my back. If anything I'm doing this for America, oh America what would you say right now about how I handled the situation? I know what I'd say, I'd say I love you and never leave me.

**Chapter 8:** Invisible

I wake up with a gasp. I look around me, am I still in the palace? I'm on chard black material with a stack of broken items, and my dress is torn everywhere. I sit up and look better at my surroundings, I'm on the palace? This is a dream of course! I pinch myself, _nothing_. I try to think about what happened last, I was in the palace, _fire!_ I need to wake up fast come on, come on! I get up and claw my way out of the nest of burnt palace, I probably look like I just came out of a grave, and my dress proves that much. I see figures at the edge of the lawn that used to be lush and beautiful now it's rather burnt; when I get closer I see the two figures the King and Celeste. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see them, when I get close enough I say,

"Thank goodness you two are okay!"

They couldn't hear me or they're being jerks, they don't look over.

"Hey!" I practically yell.

Still nothing, that's really mean at least they should see that I'm okay. I see Kriss standing a little away from King Clarkson and Celeste, she will at least care.

"Kriss! I'm alive…Hey! _Please look at me!_" I beg she doesn't look at me either.

What is wrong with these sick people! At least look concerned for goodness sake, I thought Kriss and I were friends. I start to breathe rapidly, _why?_

"You're Majesty, if you don't mind can you explain why Maxon is sending us home?" Kriss asks with tears rolling off her face.

"Needn't to be upset we will call you ladies back to the palace when Prince Maxon comes to his senses." King Clarkson reassuringly replies.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Celeste asks fake crying, _as usual_.

"_Oh, thank you so much for caring about me Celeste!"_ I think.

"We've sent the best guards after him, he'll be fine. If anything this will teach that boy a lesson." The King says satisfied.

_Makes me sick, that he doesn't care enough to be worried about his son, shows how great a Father and King he is. _

The Queen appears, with a solemn expression.

"Have they found her yet?" the Queen asks.

"No, my darling they believe it's a hopeless search." the King replies.

"Oh, she was growing on me, and she reminded me of myself so much Clarkson." She sniffles. She goes into a half hug, half hold.

"She was a wild girl wasn't she?" The king replies.

"She had our son's heart and you know it, deep down you liked her." The Queen pushes.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm right here! I'm not dead, see?" I say desperately.

Then like a switch the Queen got a worried expression on her face, "Maxon must be careful the rebels might still be near, Clarkson it's not safe for him to be roaming freely." Queen Amberly says concerned.

"He'll be perfectly fine, he probably went to walk around, you know blow off some steam." The King says.

Then to prove their theories, I reach out to touch the Queen's arm my hand goes through, realization strikes me, hard. _Oh no. I died in the fire. Impossible._ Then I break down and start sobbing, for hours and long after everyone's left. _Oh, Maxon save me. _

_**Chapter 9**__: Gotcha_

_America Singer get back here this instant! No! I refuse she laughs. I wrap her in my arms and I kiss her on the lips, hard. I do it until I have to get a breath, God I love you. She replies with a laugh, me or my kisses? Neither. I love everything about you. This time she kisses me with the same passion I've felt for her, I could taste the love from her lips. Then she asks me a question that makes me stop breathing, if you love me so much, why didn't you save me?_

I wake up on the ground of the woods, I survived another night. It's been 3 days since I'd made a mad dash from my rich life of caviar, lovely women, and the crumbling bits of my failing family. The first night I didn't stop running for hours, but when I eventually did, I broke down and cried for another 5 hours, for America, my family, and Illèa. The next day I traveled for a whole day then stopped whenever my tired feet couldn't make another step forward. Today, I will be making another journey forward hoping I make it somewhere there is civilization. I haven't eaten or drank anything for 3 days; I'm starting to get awfully weak.

Then I hear a sound like a yell, a rebel? Please don't find me… I hide behind a shrub.

"Malachi, send the message to Head leader Blent that the palace has been set to fire and burnt, Lady America's body was found and she's dead." A rebel forwards his message.

"Yes, sergeant Minune."Malachi replies.

They found her body? I thought they said it was hopeless. The rage is almost unbearable, but I stay strong. I found civilization, but not the type I was looking for. I'm about to turn around when I step on a twig and it cracks.

"Did you here that?" Sergeant Minune asks.

"Northwest, in the woods, probably 30 degrees." Malachi responds.

"Come on."

They come fast to my hiding place, and then they spot me.

"Look what we've got here, hello your Majesty." Sergeant Minune says bowing.

I try to fight them off, but I'm too weak to even throw a punch, Malachi takes something and hits my head with it and then I black out into unconsciousness.

_**Chapter 10**__: Like I did before_

Today I decide I'm going to find Maxon, the King and Queen has been worrying about him all day, actually for three days. I've started to worry about him; he would have been back by now, oh Maxon why did you go? These last two days have left me cold and empty inside, maybe because I'm a ghost, wow I am a ghost, still getting used to the whole idea. The sky must be a reflection of my emotions because a lightning bolt just cracked. Then the dark skies invades and a downpour falls down onto my face and my body, I can still feel the sensation of rain on me but aren't ghost not supposed to feel anything? I take my first step as a ghost on a long adventure to save a person who means so much to me.

_**Chapter 11:**__ Escape _

"_Hello you're Majesty." Everyone in the room bowed as I make my way up the royal carpet to my usual position on the throne, but this time I sit in the King's royal chair. Then beside me in the Queen's chair is Kriss, she sits there in a red taffeta ball gown which I realize matches my suit. "All rise for the new King and Queen of Illèa, Maxon and Kriss Schreave." "May the country of Illéa be in the hands of these two."My body takes Kriss into my arms and is about to kiss her, when a person bursts through the once securely doors, the only word I can manage to say is, "America?" everyone in the room gasps, she looks different, older? She looks more mature she walks in like a lady, but she's dead. "America, your body was found you were dead; h-how are you alive?" I ask confused and so happy to see her alive. "Because, Maxon love brought me here and saved me." She runs to me and into my arms, she kisses me hard then says, "I love you Maxon, always remember that, please be strong." With that she runs away. "America! Don't leave me." _

I wake up with a kick in the ribs from a rebel, "Get up, _now!_"

I do as I'm told, I can't really fight back. He pushes me forward, to make me walk. I grunt by walking I'm so stiff and tired; the rebel shoves me back into a metal chair in a corner.

"Sit there and don't move!" he says full of rage.

After he leaves maybe an hour or two another rebel comes in with a canteen looking somehow friendlier.

"Thirsty?" he asks.

"Very much so."

"I don't know you probably wouldn't like unpurified water, would you your majesty."

He then takes his canteen of water and gives it to me.

"Thank you, really." I say.

"My name is Hunter, Hunter Rew." He says.

"I'm not so mean like the others, trust me their scared more than they are tough. Oh no, I've said too much." He says kindly.

"I would introduce myself but obviously you already know who I am. Trust me who would I tell, for that slip up of information." I say teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, do you know where this place is?"

"Yeah, we are right outside caste 2. You've walked a long way your Majesty."

"Oh,"

"Well, I have to go, but the gate might be open and we know your family has moved to the caste capitol." He says with a clever reply.

He wants me to go and get away, what a nice chap. I will get away.

I wait in the tent I've been captive in, nothing unusal happened for the rest of the day. When becomes dark outside I run through the gate and into the woods, I run so hard and long that it's a whole another day before I stop. I get to the caste capitol where the second palace is located. I have to tell them that we have to move to a new location; the rebels know where we are. I know my Father will have a temper, and my mother will be worried. I breathe in and out getting myself ready for the interrogations that will be coming my way. I walk in and explain myself to the guards, they teleport a message to my parents that I've arrived home. I wait for at least five minutes; my Father is the first to arrive.

"Welcome home Son. I'm glad you've made it home safely." My father says.

"I've made the decision for you, here's the future princess of Illèa, come out dear." He says.

Kriss walks out. "Hello, Maxon." She says smiling.

_**Chapter 12**__: Don't leave me __ "_Love looks not with eyes, but with the mind." -William Shakespeare

My soul is fluttering when I get close to the Caste capitol, where Maxon once told me they would go to if something like this were to have happened. My breath quickens, he must be here. He must be safe and _alive_. I get to the front steps of the palace doors, but when I'm about to knock I remember I can't anymore. Another essential habit I'll have to learn not to do, being a ghost is hard and lonely. I walk through the door, and I'm on the other side basically face to face with a stern faced guard, this would be very awkward if he could see me.

"Wow, it just got very cold, do you feel that?" The guard says to the other.

"Nope, it might be a draft; we are standing in front of a door." The second guard replies.

_Oh, so they can feel my presences but they can't see me_, another mental note.

I continue making my way through the new palace, I take in all the beautiful artwork and lavish furniture, I think I might like this palace a lot better. The floors are so pristine and unique marbled slabs of artwork in each tile. I continue walking up the stairs I hear a sob? A man's. _Maxon_.

I run down the hall and I follow the sound until I come upon a room with a closed door beside it guards are on both sides of the door. I walk past them and I go through the door, and there is Maxon laying on his bed with his face in the pillow sobbing. It breaks my heart into pieces, _darling please don't cry._

I go and sit on the bed sitting beside him, I wish I could at least talk to him or even hug him until his tears faded, but I can't even do that. I get so mad at myself and the situation I get up and start to pace, then on accident I let out a yell and knock over a beautiful vase with my hand, and it actually falls and breaks. At that Maxon looks up with swelled eyes and sees the broken vase on the floor, and the only thing he says is, "Whose there?"

"I'm right here, can you hear me?"

He must have not heard me because he still looks around, and then he continues, "Whoever it is leave now, _Please."_ he says with dampened eyes.

I get up and I find a pen on the stationary desk and I gather a whole bunch of energy, I then push as hard as I can at the pen, and it flies across the room and hits the wall.

Maxon looks at that and I know he knows someone isn't in his room. Then it seems realization hits him.

"America, is that you? Oh, darling I love you." He says with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too." I say. Knowing he might never hear me say that line again.

"I'm so sorry for not fighting to help you I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. _Please._ I should have proposed to you but I was always too scared to, but now I can't even have the option." He breaks off sadly with another sob.

I would tell him everything would be alright, but I would be lying to him and myself. Maxon lays on his bed for hours awake talking to me, but I can't reply. Later when Maxon finally falls asleep, I lay down beside him, listening to his even breathes. I think this is the closest I've ever been to Maxon, and then he says something in his sleep that makes me wonder if he knew I was there, "Please don't leave me alone, America."

"Never in a million years, Maxon." I reply as tears threaten to spill over.

_**Chapter 13:**__ Weird_

Leaving his side was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. There has to be a reason I'm still able to live in a limbo state, maybe it's because I have unfinished business. I have to figure out why, and fix myself. I saunter down the hallway, wondering what time it is, I hear a voice, "Darling Amberly, don't be this way, please the boy will get over her soon enough, haven't you ever heard of time heals?"

"I don't think I can believe that saying Clarkson, he was in love with her and then he blames himself because he couldn't save her." She persists.

"Amberly, he is no longer a child he is a legal adult that will have very high adult responsibility one day when he takes my place." The king says a little angry.

"I don't know what to do anymore Clarkson it feels as if though this family is falling apart and I'm the glue and I can't fix it anymore." She says defeated.

"Okay, let's just get some sleep and deal with this tomorrow."

"Very well, goodnight darling." The king gives in.

Good, for once they actually have some concern about Maxon's feelings. It's sad that when there is peril everyone actually cares for each other, _the world we live in._

I sit down on the silky couch in the hall, just beautiful and luscious.

"America! Don't, n-n-o, don't leave!" Maxon yells from his bedroom.

I hear rapid foot falls going towards his bedroom, I walk to the scene. I get into the bedroom where I see Queen Amberly kneeling beside her quivering son consoling him to calm down and breathe. "Mother I had a dream where she was here in the room with me, and then she left and I thought she was gone forever." He shares his dream like he was actually awake and witnessed what happened.

"Shh, Maxon please you need to calm down your making yourself sick, I know this is hard for you but you need to g-get over _her."_ She says it like it's causing her a lot of pain to tell her son.

"Mother, how can I she was the only person I could actually talk to and I was going to choose her, she put herself last and never wanted attention on her all the time like Celeste or _Kriss. _That's why I didn't pick them, but you know it's never my choice to make." Maxon says.

With that he gets up and walks out and goes out the back of the palace. I follow him, but when I see where he's lead me the awe hits me like a big pack of air. It's another version of the garden at the old one but this has a gazebo, a three tear pool, and a canopy. Absolutely breathtaking, until I hear Maxon I realize my place.

"Oh America, it's just so hard to not have someone to talk to and to share this pain, and I'll never be able to hold you like I did before." He ducks his head after finishing.

I want so badly to talk to him and to share his pain with me, I'd fix every last piece of his problems if I could.

"I just want you to know America, you were the one I picked for my wife, I was actually going to choose when I sent Elise home and that was after the ball that was scheduled that night of the Rebel attack. America just know that I tried so desperately to get to you that night of the fire, god, I wish I would have fought so hard." He says with tears going down his cheeks.

"I love you." I say yet again.

"I love you too." He says wondering.

He shakes his head and is stunned as I am, "America, was that just me or did I just hear you say I love you?" he asks.

"Maxon, you can hear me?" I ask alittle excited.

"Yes! Say something else."

"I love you so much Maxon, and trust me if I could I would take away all your pain." I say

"Yes, it seems I can only hear your voice in my head, great now I seem a little bonkers talking to you by myself." He says with a happy spirit.

"I wish I could see you right now America, I could see your face and I could hold your hands." He says.

"I'm just grateful you can hear me at least I was so lonely without anyone to talk to." I say thankfully.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Okay, it's already has happened we can still fix this I just need your assistance."

"Anything darling." He says.

**Chapter 14 :Truthfully…**

~Natalie

Today, I have a date with Maxon. I don't want to go, I just feel bad about the whole idea, I believe it's too soon for me to even consider going on a date with him. It's not my choice to make, it's apparently the King's, I wouldn't be here if he hadn't threatened my family's life and he even threatened to hurt me! This is so crazy, I used to believe our country and the citizens were supposed to feel safe, aren't we supposed to? He told me to stay and to marry his son, no exceptions I signed the papers that made me an eligible option to be the one. I have to act and play the part, always a smile on my face and to never mention a word of the conversation him and I had. I can feel every time I meet Maxon or just exchange a few words he doesn't truly love me, he already had his mind and his heart made up on who he chose, and it's not me. I sincerely feel bad for Maxon and this whole situation, right now I can only be a friend, and if that's the role I'm meant to play, then I will play it to the fullest. Not just for him, but for America. I feel as though it's been a lifetime ago since we talked, I was so immature thinking about myself not even listening to her when she used to tell me stuff, and when I really listened was when I had asked her about the experiences she had with Maxon. Now that I write it down makes me sound even more mature, if I could I would tell America how sorry I was for everything, I let jealousy take over friendship.

_**Chapter 15: Liar,Liar**_

I look at the diary entry of Natalie; I never usually look at someone else's things, but earlier I heard about her talking to herself about the date. It was sort of funny when I just decided to walk in and some papers were at an odd position like she wanted them to found. I read the line over and over, where she wrote that line describing that the same man who hurt his son, has threatened Natalie and her family too. This makes me sick to my stomach, that man and his wicked ways, I agree with her a hundred percent, aren't you supposed to feel safe in your country? If he so much as hurt her or Maxon, I will unleash. To think about the present problem, I will watch Maxon, and their date, hey if I can watch them without being seen why not try it? Let's see if they are just friends.

The day goes fast; I get to see everyone's day. Maxon well you know spends most of the time being quiet and occasionally talks to me, but I've become weaker, it seems. I can't talk very much anymore, but it's enough to get what I need out. The King and Queen bicker back and forth all day, and I have to say it gets annoying. Kriss well what's to say, she truthfully looks terrible, she looks pale and sad all the time, and I would be too if I was kept here under my will. It's sad really, this whole thing is sad.

When it is finally time for the _date_, I am jittery thinking about all the things that could play out. Maxon walks down the staircase, he looks _incredible._ He looks totally different from the moping boy from earlier today. My heart flutters, he's wearing a remarkable black suit with an accentuating tie that brings out his adorable brown eyes. His hair is in a neat position, as though he just got out of the shower. It's like I'm meeting him for the first time, my heart and mind won't stop racing, the jealousy towards Kriss right now is almost unbearable. I wait there in the living room, to give him some time to collect Kriss and they can make their way to the location of their _date._

After about five minutes, I start to hear their confrontation finishing up, so I take that as the signal that they are moving on. I now wonder since I know how easy it is to stalk Maxon on one of his dates, if any of the other elites ever did this, you know for the competition. Little things you don't realize that could be a possibility, until you have the time to notice everything. I follow the chatter and laughing, _it really sounds like you're miserable, Kriss._ I think with jealousy taking over. Wow, I haven't realized how protective I am over Maxon, was I always this bad? The clicking of Kriss's high heels are starting to get closer, so I must be a couple steps behind, they are going towards the back of the palace. _Great._ _Bring Kriss to __**our **__special place to meet, better yet flirt with her why don't you Maxon._ If just the walk to their date bothers me I don't know how I am going to withstand the date itself.

I hear the whoosh of the wind when the door opens, _thank goodness. _I walk straight through the door, not even phased anymore on how I can walk right through a door; if this is all a dream, it will be so hard to get used to not walking through doors anymore. I hear a giggle, so I listen in to the conversation.

"You look beautiful, especially in this lighting." Maxon says smoothly.

She giggles before replying, "You don't look half bad yourself, your Majesty Maxon."

I then feel the humiliation, of course he would say that line to every girl in this competition, and I feel so used. I will never be saved, I'll just die alone, that's all America Singer deserves. I start to tear up, the garden looks so beautiful, and he even placed out a special dinner for their date. The garden is all lit up, the gazebo looks so beautiful, and the three teared pool looks extravagant with the waterfall in the middle lighting up all different colors. I feel like a hand-me-down rag that once was a brand new shirt, but was thrown out after a year of use. While I pitied myself, I didn't realize how close Kriss and Maxon have got; they are looking intently in each other's eyes, while their hands are entwined.

"Your eyes are so brown and intense, Maxon they're beautiful." She says enchanted in his eyes.

"You know, I'm glad you're here, I need someone to be here for me." He says obliviously.

Before my mind can register what is happening, Kriss makes a movement towards and then they are lip-locking. This makes me _so_ mad, I am practically steaming, and I get up so fast I'm even surprised by how fast I move. I get to the scene, and then I take my hand and smack that good for nothing, I really feel bad for America one minute and then the next minute lip-locking with Maxon, so hard it leaves a red mark and hopefully a huge welt across her flippant face. All I know is that all the rage I've kept under control has been far too long; at least I could use the rage for something good.

"Ahhh! What the **Heck** was that!" she says enraged while holding her face, then she looks toward me.

"A-America?" she asks unbelievably.

By that point, Maxon has already looked where she pointed out.

"America, it really is you!" He says ecstatically.

I then look down at myself, my presence was back, I wasn't a ghost anymore. I couldn't say anything I was speechless. I become uneasy and breathless, and then I fall into a dark dream.

_**Chapter 16: This is it**_

When I wake up I'm in Maxon's room? I sit up a little critical about the situation; I look down and realize my body is actually warm and alive, I look around the room and it's empty, then I see a note saying simply _Maxon._ I smile feeling alive, _alive, _funny word since I've been living dead for the past couple of months. So it was all a dream, I could sing all day long. I open the letter and look over it.

_Dear Beautiful America Schreave, sorry Singer,_

_I'm so sorry to leave you, but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you._

_If you're wondering about where I am I have left clues all over the palace, see you when you find me!_

_Love Your Future Husband; sorry again I have to quit that,_

_Maxon Schreave_

Itrace hisname long after I read the lovely handwritten letter, just with him taking time to write a letter in his beautiful hand writing, makes me giddy with joy. I get up from his warm comfy bed, to my first clue it's taped to his closet, _strange. _I take off the paper heart and open it, it comes with another clue.

_You are as beautiful as the sea, and also the bride to be._

_Oh my_, he doesn't me… I open the door to his closet and hanging on his one of his multiple clothes rods, hold a beautiful white with a hint of green dress, which is gorgeous. I begin to cry, more like blubbering. No one has ever, I mean ever loved me this much! I manage to clean myself up and I begin to strip off my dress and I put on the dress of my life, to the greenery of the gardens and the love in every stich from Maxon, to the flowers that are everywhere on the dress represents all the people who are special in my life, and then to the pieces of lose fabric that the flowers hold together, all embody the pieces of my heart that each person holds. I look in the mirror, it's twice as beautiful then I pictured, stunning, my hair will have to do, and I never really wear too much make-up, and even if I wanted to where would I fine make-up in his room?

I open his door to the hallway, no guards, _strange._ I bring my whole body into the quiet hall, I look down and it's a line of beautiful Blue roses, I didn't even know we had blue roses. I follow them until I come to a stop where the hall forks, yet again a red paper heart is taped to the right side of the hall, I grab it and read it,

_Follow the rose path, on the journey to find your love romance._

He's incredible to think this all out, he must truly love me. All the doubt I've ever had is erased by the new emotion blind love. I like it I don't dwell on the facts anymore, _does he love or not? _I keep my motions forward until I'm at the back entrance of the Palace, _this is it_…

I open the big doors to whatever is going to happen next. I look out and there is the King, Queen, Kriss, the Elite, my maids, and last but not least Maxon standing with a preacher. My breath gets caught in my throat, my pulse quickens, if I didn't know what cold feet was before, I definitely know what it is now.

Part 2:

When I make my way up to the Gazebo with everyone watching, but looking into the eyes of Maxon, satisfies my fears with safety. I hold on to his hands, if I let go I will sink to the bottom of the ocean. Then the preacher says:

"This fine couple will be married today, and be brought together as one to live in eternity together in love and happiness… The vows are written by the Bride and Groom themselves…

Maxon: "America Singer you are my light that guides me through the paths of life, your love makes me whole and to feel I am the diamond in the rough, you picked me up and you cleaned me off to make me the man I am standing here today, I will be honored to live forever in happiness in a palace with my true love. We've had many fights, but a love of a life time finds a second chance? I love you soon to be America Schreave."

I look at him and he looks so emotional and all of his mental walls are down. I have tears in my eyes so he can definitely see them. Then it's my turn to express my vows,

"Maxon Schreave, I love you with all my heart, darling you're perfect, almost too perfect for me. I've loved you since the day I found out you weren't all into yourself, the day I just asked for you to come to see me, and you dropped everything to come, your hair was a mess and your shirt sleeves were folded up to your elbows, you came running down the hall towards me to ask me if I was okay. I know in our marriage you will love me fully, you will help me when I'm down, and last but definitely not least you will give me time when I need it. I love you Maxon." The tears I tried to hold back trickles down my face, and I'm a mess again, and then the Preacher says his last lines.

"In the power invested in me, the Groom may kiss the Bride, and may Maxon and America Schreave live in an eternity of love and happiness, and here is the future Prince and Princess Illèa!"

Everyone applauds I am so happy I can't stop smiling, until Maxon pulls me in for a huge kiss. Then I become dizzy, and I feel sick. My senses dull and I'm laying limp in Maxon's arms when the darkness takes me.

_**Chapter 17: The times we had**_

Thinking back now to all the times Maxon and I shared, how much love has played parts throughout our relationship, since the night of my panic attack, I just needed a breath of fresh air in my lungs, and even when I looked like a rabid animal thrashing at the guards, he was there to give the order for me to be able to go outside. Then the time when he was getting intense and I took his words in a different meaning, and so I kicked him in the groin, he was so disappointed that I would even think about him taking advantage of me. Even the time I just wanted him to come and talk to me, he came running down the hall way with his hair in odd angles and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he was so concerned about me. He helped me when I was so distressed about Marlee, so he went against the rules and saved Marlee and Carter, he even married them. Then that one Rebel attack that was bad, we were in that emergency room and he defied his Father for my safety. He lied to his Father saying I did all these courageous acts for saving him, and leading him away from the rebel's. If I was asked the definition of love, I'd say one word; it starts with an M and ends with an N.

I feel as though I can't wake up from this terrible frenzy of a dream. I can hear words and then they fade off. I think I hear familiar voices, but I can't be sure. All I know is that I'm alone in the dark searching for light to draw me in. My head pounds and I just want this nightmare to end.

"Here vital signs are in perfect shape." Someone says.

"How long do you think she'll be in this coma?" another asks.

"Like I've said for the past three months, I don't know that information, it just depends on how fast her body can recover." The first voice answers irritated.

"Very well then." The second voice says with a sigh.

I move a little and I moan, I hurt everywhere and I feel so stiff, I've been in this position for three months?

"America, darling it's me Maxon, can you open up your eyes?" He asks concerned.

I open my eyes with difficulty, my eyes are so sensitive to the light I have to slowly open them, but I manage to do what was asked. I try to move my head towards Maxon, but my muscles protest in pain, and sadly I can't move my head. I exhale and use my rough voice to tell Maxon,

"I-I can't move, I mean at all, everything hurts, what happen?"

"Darling, its fine I expected you would be a little stiff, you've been in that position for three months. Do you remember the rebel attack? Well, you were running to get out of the burning building, and you tripped, and knocked yourself out, and Officer Leger saved you from the fire, you broke your rib and a piece of debri feel on your head, and you've been in a coma." He says pained.

I process the words in my head, and then I start to cry, all the emotions when I thought I was dead, when I thought Maxon and I were married, everything was a, _a dream_. The whole competition is still on, Celeste and Kriss is still here…

"Darling, what's wrong, please tell me." Maxon asks.

"It's just, the wedding, I was a ghost, I smacked Kriss hard against the face, and I-I was married to you…" I finish my rambling sentence.

"Honey, a wedding, a ghost? None of that actually happened, darling calm down." He says reassuringly.

I still believe it's happened, anything that real, has to be real right? I just need some time to myself.

"Maxon, just leave for now I need sometime, _please." _I beg in between whimpers.

"Okay I understand I'm glad you're better America." He says before exiting.

I just mumble my content and lay back on the bed.

Why is life so complicated…

**Chapter 18: Back to Normal, well **_**almost**_** normal **

_I hear voices, hazy at first but then they become louder._

"_You know you're beautiful?" a familiar voice says._

"_Why do you say that, Maxon?" a more feminine voice replies curiously._

"_What, saying you're beautiful, I'm not lying, it's a known fact." Maxon says._

_I appear in a long hall way, I suddenly feel claustrophobic. I see a door slightly ajar at the end, there is a light on and I have a sick feeling that I'm hearing someone else's conversation coming from it. I start walking towards it, my palms sweating vigorously; I hear the annoying sound of my heels clicking against the cold floor. I keep walking until I am close enough I can hear the conversation, now it's more of a buzz, as though they don't want whatever said to be heard. I am very much aware if I open this door I could see another Celeste and Maxon mash-up, which I'm in no mood to see, but what can I really do? I get so close my face touches the cool wood of the delicate door. I push it open very slowly, and inside I couldn't spend time preparing myself for what I see next. _

_A girl I've never seen before, but for some reason I could place her name, Daphne it shocks me because he has 3 girls, and he picks this girl, it doesn't make a lick of sense. I back out of the room, and I see another door at the right end of the fork in the hallway, what is with all these doors? I walk towards it anyways, I get to it and I open it quick this time, no petite way of opening the truth. It's terrible I begin crying as soon as I see it, the King has a whip and it's like I'm watching Marlee's canning. He is, is whipping my family, while he says over and over,_

"_This for all the things your daughter has done wrong and what she will do in the future."_

_I run in and I try to take the whip from his hands, or at least try to throw a punch, nothing. Then he stops, and grabs me in his arms, and I try to fight him off, nothing, and then the light takes me._

"America, America! Calm down darling shh." I open my eyes and I see Maxon's face inches from mine.

I realize he is holding me in his arms and he is rubbing circles on my back.

I begin crying; I cry on his chest, but the great thing about Maxon, he's there when you need him most.

Maybe its hours, or minutes before I stop crying, Maxon lets me finish every tear.

"Oh Maxon, it was terrible, this-this nightmare was one of the worst." I say stuttering between breathes.

I've been having terrible dreams for weeks now, after I woke up from that coma, I've been having them every time I sleep. Maxon had to have the doctor prescribe me with sleeping pills, I either sleep in his room or he sleeps in mine, it's getting so bad I barely eat anymore. My dreams usually consist of my family getting hurt or Maxon with that Daphne girl. I usually spend most of my time just vegetating, Maxon's been spending too much time with me, and I insist he needs to go and be with the other girls, it's not far, but he insists on being by my side.

"Was it the dream with my Father or me?" He asks knowing me so well.

"Both, it was terrible." I say sadden by the memory.

I had told Maxon about my dream, and he had stormed off not wanting to hear about it, but then he grew into understanding.

I look down at his clothes, they are rumpled and his chin has stubble, I hate when he does this waiting for me, watching me, and worrying about me. He needs to live his life instead of worrying, it drives me nuts. Then I ask:

"How long have I been asleep?"

He doesn't want to answer me at first, but then he finally cracks open,

"Two days." He keeps his head ducked, knowing that it bothers me he waits for me.

"Well, your high-_ness _I command you to go and get yourself cleaned up this instance." I order him, teasingly.

He pulls me in to kiss me on the cheek, and says, "I would kiss you, but I do need to clean up." While he cracks a goofy, Maxon smile.

"Yeah, you definitely need it." I smile back and lifts me up only to put me back on the ground.

He looks at me one more time to smile and then exits my room, I smile long after he's gone, _that's my Maxon._

Chapter 19:

Unknown name:

I've always been the type to get what I want when I want it, but there is a little red-headed suck up , that needs to be put into her place, she has been all over everyone, she's been taking the spotlight, but I think it's time for the rest of the girl's to have a fair share. I may not want the entire prize the winner gets in the competition, but I know one thing I want, and it's the crown.

I have kept my mouth shut, but I believe it's time for her to get to know the real feeling of being lost, and not having enough to eat. I have been making a plan that will be the ultimate punishment, and will start tomorrow night, when she does her little garden tour, which clearly I don't why she would like it out there, allergies and etc. I will put a letter with a heart on it and she will open it, which she doesn't know that inside is an invisible powder that causes her to pass out after 20 minutes of inhalation. I will kidnap her and take to a place where she can be locked away like a _real_ princess. I've had a whole year to think about this plan, so there are still things to pop up, accidental or not. Good luck America.

Can you guess which remaining girl this is? PM me with a guess… :D

Finally, I can say my schedule has begun to turn around positively; I have no nightmares even though I still take the pills, just in case. Maxon started two weeks ago to go and see the other girls, I might feel jealous at times, but I know it is only fair. I'm surprised we haven't had an elimination yet, knowing the King I thought he'd take the opportunity to make some decision while his son was down. I have a feeling he has something diabolical plan up his royal sleeve. I have been out of my room to the women's room and to the garden. The garden's beautiful this time a year, it's almost been a year from the Rebel attack, and I still feel that want and need to be married to Maxon. _Dreams can be so misleading_; I look out into the dying sunset of Angeles. _Beautiful._

When I finally climb my way into my bedroom, I am so tired I could pass out without even closing my eyes, until I see a note on my bed. It has a heart on the front, _strange_. I don't think Aspen or Maxon would put a petite heart on the front; I pick it up anyways with curiosity surging through my mind. I read it:

_Darling America,_

_I will be waiting for you in the garden, come and meet me._

_Love,_

_Maxon_

This doesn't look like his handwriting, but maybe Maxon was in a hurry. I look in the mirror; I fix a piece of hair and add a little lip gloss my maids had put out for me if I needed it for a surprise visit with Maxon. I slip my hard high heels back on and grab a wool shawl, and I walk the way I had just came, to the garden, but this time to see Maxon.

Chapter 20: Kidnap

I reach the door to the garden, I breathe in and out to calm my nerves, _God._ why does Maxon always do this to my nerves. It's like a rush when I feel miserable, and then I feel this sensation, to sing my heart out; it's quite beautiful. I open the door and walk out into the chilly Angeles air; I make my way to our usual spot, the bench. I sit down and wait.

I hear a sound, _snap._ I look towards it then another. I start to get worried, how long does it take Maxon to get here? The next thing I know I see an object hit the ground in front of me, I start at it, and then it opens up with smoke pouring out blinding my vision. I can't breathe or see, and then someone is picking me up, then that someone mutters:

"Damn, why haven't you passed out yet?"

I kick and scream. I can't escape the bear hold of this person, then I get hit in the head, and before I know it I lose consciousness.

Maxon:

"Maxon, I believe the advancement we made with New Asia has created more problems than solutions, maybe if we pay enough money to the connections we can keep them quiet long enough for the Rebel attacks to calm down. What do you think?" after a minute of pause, he gets agitated.

"Maxon! Are you even listening?" My Father practically yells.

"Yes Father, I just can't think anymore at the moment, it's just all twists and no turns." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Well, that's the responsibility of a King, there's no let's take a break and have snack time, you have to take more than you can handle. It makes you stronger." He says.

I let out a sigh and say like a King, "Let me see those…" I can't even finish my sentence, because I hear a blood curdling scream coming from the hall.

I get up and dash out of the room before I even comprehend that I don't know what I'm walking in to. It's like a nightmare; I see a pale Elise with an O shaped mouth staring at something I can't quite figure out, until I move my line of vision to the opened door of Kriss's room. I inch slowly into the cold room, and when I see what Elise was opened mouth about my stomach heaves. I see Kriss's body dangling from her closet rack, and right beside it I see words right next to her body.

_Lady America's next…_

Maxon part: 2

I couldn't breathe nor speak, it was a true moment when I couldn't feel anything, but numb. At that moment I hear a scream coming from the distance, America. I don't even think, I just go to the source of the sound, I don't even look towards Elise as I run past her. I run so fast, I start gasping, but I don't dare to stop, because I know if I do then I will never make it, seconds count. I about wipe out when I come to the last final leap of steps on the Grand staircase, I recover fast and continue on my way, at the worst possible second my Father tries to stop me, but I don't even blink. I get to the door and shove them open with a little too much force, but who cares. I am engulfed with grayish smoke that suffocates my already irregular breathing, I cough and I try to see through the fog, but no use it's as though the large mass of smoke continues on for miles.

"America, Where are you?" I scream.

Nothing.

Just as it appears, it evaporates into itself and all that's left is nothing out of the ordinary. Where's America? I look to my left and right, nothing. My Father comes rushing out asking the most oblivious question, "Son, what's wrong?"

I don't even answer, you'd think he'd would have figured out. I crumble to my knees in true agony, why would somebody kidnap her, what has she done to deserve having this happen to her. Then I see something that catches my eye, it's a shoe. I pick it up and there is a high heel, I get up and take it. I hold it looking all over the shoe, and there is the one thing that is my only clue that it is indeed America's, the size. I turn to my Father and say,

"This is America's shoe, this is the clue that shows she has been kidnapped. Either you will command for your guards to find them, or I will."

"Maxon, she's gone, get over it, I will not send any of my guards after that little red-headed troublemaker." He says full of himself.

I walk up to him and question," What did you just say?" with a crazy tone in my voice.

"I said I'm-"

I don't even give him a chance to finish, I punch him full of rage in my fist in the nose. He roars backward and his head hits the glass door. Good.

I step over my unconscious Father and walk in and command the guards, "Listen up, Lady America has been kidnapped I want all the front guards who have had the most experience to search in the woods, and the rest to search at the known rebel's camps. If you guys want a break you have to find her first. Thank you." I finish.

The guards fill out while I am left with the rage of my unconscious Father when he comes to.

**Chapter 21: Where am I?**

I wake up to a dim lighted room, it smells stale. I look at the visible objects, a small room that has a metal door and a window with bars covering any place where someone could escape. I look down and I'm on a thin mattress with raggedy blankets, and a bundled up shirt for my pillow, _so classy. _I try to get up, but as soon as I stand up I reel back, I look down and see that my ankles are chained to the floor. I do notice something else a long gash on my knee, _great another injury_. My once formed dress looks as if though someone took scissors and cut the fabric from my mid-thigh and below. If knowing I have just come to, an unrecognizable person in a full black costume has entered, and has a tray. I assess the person, while it lays down the tray that bears nothing delectable looking to eat. I refuse to digest anything this person gives me, for all I know it could have poison in it.

Just as quickly as the figure appeared, it leaves with its back turned towards me. What I'd do if I had a weapon. I look once again at the lumpy food in front of me, I am quite hungry… I pick up a half rotted apple, that's when I notice a piece of paper. I pick it up into my greedy hands,

Dear Lady America,

How are you doing, oh that's right you are in confinement? I would say I am so sorry to hear about that, but in this case I'm not, if you are wondering who I am, I'm not going to tell you. I guess I can tell Maxon…

XOXOXO

~Not going to tell you!

I fell the threat of tears, not only over this situation, but whoever this is has the advantage to talk to Maxon. I can't breathe, I can't think.

Then I pass out. When I do it's like a lovely peace.

**Chapter 22: You think so?**

Love changes you, you know? Like if that someone you truly love no matter if it's a friend, family member, or America. It's been a week since I had sent those guards after her and her kidnapper; all I can do is worry. My Father refuses to talk to me, which honestly that's the least of my long list of problems.

I have to admit Elise is very considerate and helpful, she's not the push-over and the pleaser, and she talks to me and helps me. I feel as though every time I'm so close to understanding America, it is all taken away. I feel as though I'm chasing her love around a figure eight. Celeste on the other hand is very manipulating these days, she just wants the crown and she will not last long in the last remaining strings of this competition. It's funny to think almost a year and half later this game has been going on, and I haven't popped the question. I laugh at myself now just thinking about it,

"Your Majesty, may ask what's so funny?" Elise says walking towards me.

I smile and reply, "Oh just something funny, I have just thought of that seems as though it was a lifetime ago."

Elise does something that I can't believe she was so bold to actually do; she hugs me and says,

"It's going to be okay, they'll find her, _trust me."_

In that moment I don't think I've ever believed so much in a person. I smile back and kiss the top of her head, and genuinely say,

"I hope so."

America-

I have been in this cell so long; it makes me feel so claustrophobic all the time. I haven't mastered any plan or even thought of one, all I've basically done is stay in this room, which I know every detail by now, there's a small scratch at the right base wall as though someone was here before me. The floor is hard packed dirt, like a surrounding area of a horse's field or for animals to roam around, and that's basically how I feel, an animal. I am like a dog when they've done something bad and I've been sent to sleep and live in a cage that can only fit me one way, you can't really move around. I seriously don't know how long it's been since the last time I've seen day light, I would enjoy the bittersweet taste of the Angele's air and for it to caress my face and I would devour myself in that one delight.

I want to know who the corporate of this mind game is and what they want with me. I want to know if Maxon's safe and everyone else who I care for so much. I don't even know if this is a rebel or some sick citizen of Illèa, I want to go home wherever that is and whoever it will be. I can see Maxon right now with his golden Blonde hair, with his loving and understanding brown eyes. I could literally stare at his eyes for years, it's funny when you have something in your convenience you aren't all caring about it, until it is taken away from your greedy hands. I stare at my hands; they do look greedy, all mud caked with cracked nails where I've tried desperately to break my chains. I haven't ate much, I'm trying all different ways to escape, my plan of not eating is making my wrists smaller, if I work on it I will definitely find away, maybe it's not all for me, but it's for Maxon.

Future chapter-

I hold the letter in my hand that is filled with the truth that will break America's future for sure, and then I'll be the new perfect wife and best friend of Maxon's. I've seen everything that goes on in this Palace, including the part with America and her close dark haired _friend _doing late night things_,_ his name Officer Leger. If I could turn in Marlee, who says I can't turn in America? I laugh out loud just thinking about it, then out of nowhere Maxon comes out and grabs me in a hug,

"What are you laughing about, Elise?"

"Nothing just something funny I just thought about." I say playing on to the game of my innocent laughing.

He turns me around in his arms, and looks at me hard, and then his lips crash onto mine, so this is the reason America loved him so much. He is a very good kisser; I let myself get lost for a minute in the kiss. I have to admit I have him wrapped tight around my finger, thanks to the enormous amount of things America's hid from Maxon, she's practically has done my work for me. I mean the killing part of Kriss was so easy, she just is so wrapped up in herself, all I had to do was play the part of being a friend to her then kill her. America's been in confinement for two months now, and now I'm competing with Celeste which should be easy since she just throws herself at people. I just have to trip her, in her status and plan something that would make the people and Maxon decide they don't like her anymore.

When we finally break away, I put on my most flirtatious smile I can manage and stare him lovingly in the eyes. I can still see the part where he wishes it was someone else, _America. _

"Elise, tonight I would love to meet you out in the gardens for a date." He says smiling, stupidly.

"I will be there." I smile back with a fake voice.

He kisses me one last time on the lips and walks away.

_I do have him tight around my finger_, I think while I laugh out loud once more.


	4. Chapter 23

Chapter 6: Unrequited

**Elise****:**

I look in the mirror, while my maids wait for my reaction to their styling choices. I am in a half professional and half daring look. I am wearing a long red evening gown; it definitely brings out my skin tone, while my hair is moussed back into a high up do. I look sexy, this is a total make-over no one will guess that I'd wear, and I love it. I turn around while my maids let out a little gasp; they should calm down it's not like I beat them up_ too_ hard. I put on a ravishing smile and purr out, "Wonderful ladies, that is all."

They all file out of the room leaving me alone to finish the last touches nobody is allowed to see. I scatter the evidence of America's on the bed, ahh, revenge is a beautiful thing. I look down at the devastating things found on these photos. I spot one that is the ultimate fact for showing, when I hear a knock at my door, _Maxon! _I get up and calm down, wiping my hands on my dress, I go to the door and open it, and there is, Maxon.

"Hey beautiful!" He says looking up and down my body.

"You big goof, hold your horses, let's have our dinner first and let's see where it leads us." I reply fairly.

I walk out the door purposely sway back and forth to give notice to my snug curves. Maxon must have saw because as I begin walking down the hall and realize he hasn't moved an inch.

I run back to him and grab his tie playfully; he pulls me in and says,

"You look amazing Elise, why don't we take our date somewhere else?" He asks daring.

I am about to say no when he grabs me and his lips crush on mine and it is so forceful my back is up against the wall, I'm pinned against his chest. I playfully bite his lip and he deepens the kiss, and the next thing I know he is leading me into my room, we start up again after he locks the door, and it is so intense I feel like I'm going to suffocate. He brings me to the bed and it's like it happens in slow motion, he puts me on the bed and I hear the crinkle of the pictures and facts. Maxon must of heard it too because he looks up like a deer hearing the snap of a twig, he looks down and looks back up to me. Then it happens so fast I can barely grip onto what happened. He grabs me around the neck and pins me up against the wall, all I see is the fury in Maxon's eyes and the intent of seriously chocking off my oxygen supply.

"Why do you have those pictures? Tell me now!" Maxon roars.

I can't really reply, I try to form words but I can't. I try clawing his hands away from my wind pipe, but he only grips tighter. Then he lets go, I grab a lung full of air, and say with my voice rough,

"I-I am going to be completely honest, I know where she is, but I am not the corporate."

"Then who is?"

I pause, "Your Father." I finish telling the honest truth.

** I know you are like what! Another Cliffhanger, it's one of my specialties. I am sorry if I just punched you in the feels, but it is necessary for this story! :D**

**If you have any questions please feel free to PM me or Review. Remember the three things! Read, Review, and last but not least Favorite! Love you guys :D**

**PS: In the next chapter I will thank every single one of you in my author's note :D **


	5. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Realize

**Maxon:**

I couldn't process Elise's words, she is the one with all these pictures, but then she says it's my Father? How can I believe what she says, my father of course despises America, but he wouldn't go that far, would he? I find myself tripping over my thoughts one by one, I can't say much but I ask,

I can see my father being like this, that's when everything clicks together, like a puzzle piece that you can't find to fit, and then you find it. That's why he tried to stop me, before I could see who or how America was kidnapped. I am so mad I can't control it anymore, I dash out of the room and I begin sprinting to my father's office. Why have I been so foolish, to believe my father at all? I silently pray he will be there when I arrive, and also that I can fight back if necessary.

When I arrive at his chamber, I don't even bother to knock I barge right in. It is dark and my father's chair is turned around so I can't see him,

"Father I demand to speak to you this instant!" I say full of rage.

No reply, I see his outline I know for sure he is here, why isn't he answering me.

"Father I command you to answer me!"

Nothing again, I walk up to his chair and I see something that will haunt me until I die, and long after.

My Father's eyes are glazed over and he is stiller than a rock, blood is spattered everywhere on his suit, it's revolting, all I see is a note sticking out of his pocket, I take it with shaking hands and I examine the words,

**_Dear Corporate, _**

**_This is pay back for all the wrong you've done to this country, I have the Lady at Caste 2 in the Rebel camp, I am the new Corporate now so I hope you sleep with one eye open at night, I will be back to make things even between us, if you tell anybody about this letter I will personally kill you myself._**

**_Your Favorite Guard,_**

**_Officer Leger_**

Aspen. This is the guard that was America's, he would watch over her everynight. I want to scream and be mad at myself forever, but there's no time for that, I will get America and I will get revenge.

**So this is a shocker, I'm just full of surprises! Okay the next chapter after the one I will post later will have a thank you list! I promise :D I love your reviews! I was thinking after I finish this story I would do a Selection forum what do you think tell me! :D Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION SERIES, ALL RIGHTS TO KIERA CASS!**

**Dedicated to the one and only Smashleigh98! *Applause**

Chapter 25: The Game Plan

**Maxon:**

The first thing I did for the first step of the plan, I sent thirty of our most talented Guards after my America. I told them to split up, half and half so they could attack both ways, Elise left whenever I ran for my father, she must have run out.

I told my mother about my father, and she and the others are getting things organized for his funereal, she is a mess as am I, I've let two people I care for get hurt, what's wrong with me?

I walk to my Mother's room the door is wide open and the balcony doors are as well, I make my way to the balcony and my mother is standing letting the Angele's air wind its way through her hair. She looks beautiful; this is the first time since I was little I've ever seen her this calm and ready for anything to happen. She reminds me of America in a way.

"They'll find her Maxon, they will she loves you too much to give up." My mother's voice is like a whisper in the wind.

I step closer until I am standing right beside her and we are both looking across the balcony.

"Y-you think so?" I stutter.

"I know so." She says and with that she walks back into her room and walks out into the long hallway of the Palace.

I stay to look at the dying sunset, thinking about America she will be found, I know my America.

**America: **

All night I toss and turn thinking over ideas and plans to escape. All the ideas suffocate me and I have to catch my breath. I admit I have become very weak in the past couple of days, weeks, months? I don't know how long I've been here. I know what I miss and what I want to fight for, maybe the objectives aren't as clear as day anymore, but I know for sure I still want to be free with or without Maxon.

All this time I have found myself again, the scared now eighteen year old girl who was scared her family wouldn't eat, they wouldn't have clean water to drink. I understand now more than I did before, life is a game you have to fight for what you want, it isn't always easy, but it is worth it in the end. Hunger pains used to hit me like nausea going up one side of my stomach to the other, now it's just a dull pinch. I often wonder if Maxon ever tried to save me or was it all for show, all this time I have rethought about things I was so blind in before. Does Maxon really care? Does he even love me, or was I just so blind to have a taste of feeling important to take away reality?

I shudder just thinking about it, of course he loves me. I look up at the dirty ceiling just thinking about the taste of the air. I want to live and be married to someone who loves me, and maybe one day have kids as far as the eye could see, or maybe I'd have just one. A girl I would love with all my heart every moment I'd hold and love her. I would play in the grass with the Angeles air winding in my hair until it turn gray, and I'd watch my child love a man that would jump mountains to save her, I would cry at the Wedding and watch her have babies of her own. Maxon and I would be sitting on the balcony watching the Angele's sky make beautiful water color paintings, we'd talk about our stories we'd share together for hours. We'd dance to our song whichever that would be, and then we'd love each other to death do us part.

I close my eyes, I dream about our life together until I wake up hearing screams and shouts coming from the captivating door.

"Where's Lady America!" Says a mob of voices.

**Ahhhh! Don't you love a cliffhanger? I will definitely have another chapter coming up, I might do a forum one day, because I think it's pretty cool. What do you think? Anyways have I mentioned I love you guys? Well I'll say it again**

**LOVE YA! **

**Here is a long list of my gratitude to the following viewers:**

**Smashleigh98- This is to you my dear friend for our 200 message anniversary! I love you, you are so encouraging, by the way you were my first viewer/ reviewer on my profile story… I hope you do well on you B-ball tour you will do great things! I loved your story can't wait for the sequel! :D You are awesome :DD**

**Theselection-Divergent-the host- Thank you so much for letting me share the experience of helping out on your amazing Fanfic The Truth, You are an amazing author! Your story flows I read it from start to finish, *mwah Magnificence! I will be sad when it ends! D: To all the shout outs you did on your story for me you deserve a chapter dedication and a pat on the back. I am soooo jealous of you going to Russia :D Have fun!**

**ChocolateCaklin/Guest- You are so nice and encouraging when it comes to reviewing! I think it's pretty neat to get reviews from you and even more awesome that you are from Australia! I love how you reviewed on my profile whenever something dramatic happened. You brighten my day when you review! I guess I can say Thank ya, Mate! Love you lots!**

**Surroundmewithroses- I love your story so much! You write so much like Kiera Cassie's style, it's sort of creepy (in a good way!) You are so nice replying to my reviews and to my story! Love you lots for all the nice words!**

**The One 5-6-14- I get your name now, I was like 5? 6? 14? Then I was like ohhh yeah! It's only my favorite books release date! Thank you for the review! You make me soo happy to hear from any reviewer, I know it was long but before I had a profile with this story uploaded… Thanks so much for enjoying it! :D**

**Ellie Parker- I don't know if you have ever read my story, but I'd love to say thank you for taking the time to write your story even if you are leaving San Juan or writing this on a flight at 3 a.m., thank you!**

**Guest/Lily the Mermaid- I love your story and thank you for liking mine! I enjoy writing this story for you guys, and thank you for saying it was amazing! That means a lot! :D**

** Thank you to the rest of the people I may forgotten, I am soooo sorry, if you have any questions PM me or review! You people are amazing :D**


	7. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION SERIES, ALL RIGHTS TO KIERA CASS!**

Chapter 26: Found

**America:**

I couldn't believe it, people were here to save me! The next thing I know I hear a shout and the captivating door splits into a million pieces. I recognize them as the palace guards, and they look over to me, one says a message into the black box on the front of his chest,

"We've found her, she looks unstable, and we're bringing her in."

Two guards come forward and begin to take a drill to my chains,

"Are you alright miss?" The right guard to me asks.

I try to respond, but all that comes out is a moan.

"It's going to be okay, we'll save you." The other responds noticing my unstable condition.

They both pick me up, but then realize how light I am so they decide that only one should carry me. My vision is fuzzy and I can hardly keep my eyes open. The whole group of guards swarm around me, I can barely breathe. I just hold on to the idea of fresh air on my face and a hot-hot shower. I crack a smile, just the thought of being free keeps my heart and mind unfocused on the fact I could pass out at any moment. I look at the background of the place I have been in confinement, I try to see if anything looks familiar, but it comes up to nothing.

The guards grip on me is so tight I feel as though I could be squeezed in half. Then I hear shouts coming from one of the multiple hallways,

"Don't you dare touch her!" a familiar voice yells.

"I will not, you have no authority, you two are coming with us." A guard says.

"I love him too much to give up!" screams a feminine voice.

That's when I see the two figures come into view, Aspen and Elise.

My heart stops and I feel like I'm about to throw up, Impossible.

**Maxon:**

I heard the status that they had found America, and unfortunately the corporates of the sick kidnaping scheme. They will pay for their actions from whatever the harshest punishment the law can provide, the status also stated America was in a very unstable condition, I just hope they get back fast enough for medical treatment she will need.

My father's funeral is to be a week from this date, I feel as though my life is crumbling all around me, until the founding's of America I thought I wouldn't live from the moment. My mother's been living that way ever since I had to break the news to her about father. I admit I blame myself all the time for not being there sooner than I did; I could have stopped him from being killed. I sometimes wish I wouldn't be a prince anymore; I want to be free of all the watching eyes of everyone seeing if I'll make that one mistake that could cripple the country.

I want to see America so bad, I want to see her fiery red hair in the rushing wind, and I want to feel it. I want to know everything about her, I want to get to know her again, and I miss her. There are so many things I miss about her, and I'm willing to make the commitment, I made my decision, I am going to marry her.

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! I will have another chapter up or maybe two for the Fourth of July! I love you guys! Tell me what you think about this chapter! R,R,& F**


	8. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION SERIES, ALL RIGHTS TO KIERA CASS!**

**Hey guys! Have I mention you guys are awesome? I enjoy all of your reviews they propel me to write more! **

**Special thanks to:**

**Surroundmewithroses you are an amazing writer! I love getting little messages from you saying 'you need to update'. I am so grateful for your enthusiasm, because it's like fuel for me to write more.**

**The One 5-6-14 you're like a virtual cheerleader! You right so many awesome reviews and they are so encouraging, thank you! **

**Superwolfgirl you're reviews are so funny! I love them! Thanks :D**

**Chocolatecakelin- Have you seen an Emu? I've always wanted to see one and a koala. I love you girl you are awesome, I feel like whenever I talk to you we are like pen pals! You are so nice! Good day, mate :D**

**Best Fan 00- I like you're criticism was helpful thank you for liking it! J**

**Booklion- I would do four, but I have other things to do! I would if I could! :D Thanks for reading, Love you lots!**

Chapter 27: The simple reason why I love you

**America:**

I wake up feeling groggy and disoriented, and everything in my body feels stiff. I can barely open my eyes to the highly lit room; this is a drastic change of scenery. I know this place, it's the palace hospital wing, and I feel so eluded from being captive. I barely noticed the blonde hair mess right beside me in a chair; his hands are in his bowed head's hair. He looks like he hasn't slept for days, he must be asleep because his breathes are even; he looks so angelic it makes my heart melt, the reason he is here is because of me, _that's my Maxon._

I don't know how long I was staring at all the features I thought I would have lost forever, until the Doctor appears through the door way. His heavy footsteps jar Maxon out of his peaceful sleep, I could seriously teach that Doctor a few things, I sigh. The Doctor and Maxon both look towards me and they both have a wide eyed expression on their faces.

"Ah, I see you have awoken from your slumber, how are you feeling?" The Doctor asks while Maxon gets up and sits on the bed beside me.

My voice matches how I feel, "I-I'm a little stiff."

"Nothing else?" He asks.

"Nope, just everything from my neck down is stiff." I reply.

"Alright then, I will have a prescription for you later today, please rest and eat something." The Doctor finishes before leaving through the door he just came.

I feel Maxon's stare and yearning even before I meet his gaze,

"Maxon I've missed you." I say fighting the rise of tears.

"Shh, I know it's okay; you're safe now with me." He whispers while he comes closer so he's holding me while we both lay on the small hospital bed.

"Maxon, I have to be completely honest, will you hear me out first?" I ask, this is going to be a lot harder than when I had to explain it to him in my dream.

"Sure anything America, nothing will make me leave now." He says so reassuringly.

"You know Officer Leger he was my love." I say already cringing.

It takes him a minute to respond, but the answer is so bliss I want to cry,

"America, I already know, it's perfectly okay, besides if I make a promise I keep it, you know that right?" He asks all serious.

"O-Of course." I finish lamely.

"I'll make a promise to you right know, how's that?"

"And what's that?" I ask playfully.

He pulls something out of his pocket and says,

"America Singer will you marry me?" He asks.

I melt and then all the walls that have surrounded me throughout this whole competition break down, and all the tears I've held back pour out from my soul.

"Y-Yes!" I say with tears running down my cheeks.

He pulls me in and kisses me like the first time, the light gentle feeling of a feather, as though I might break. All the memories of the first night I ever met him flood my vision, I'm not marrying the love of my life, I'm marrying my best friend.

**I hope you all loved this chapter! I woke up at 7 a.m. in the Summer to write this! :D Did you guys have an awesome July 4****th? ****Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SELECTION SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS, I'M STILL WORKING ON THAT (; Anyways ALL RIGHTS TO THE TALENTED KIERA CASS!**

The following week came with multiple choices of fabrics that were from one extreme to the next, and the questions that seemed to continue off a list a mile long. All I've managed to answer with is a 'yeah', a nod here and there, I just wish I could design everything on my own, or better yet do this wedding private. I've barely even had the time or privacy to even say a word to the man I will be marrying, every time I would get enough time to ask his whereabouts, the assistance would just brush off her pondering as if it were a silly or not important enough for them to answer questions.

"Darling, what do you think for the flowers blue roses or stardust grazers?" a tall, middle aged women assistant asked.

"What every you think is best." I say with a vague tone.

I stare at the wall that I've looked at for the past couple of days I've been cooped in this claustrophobic room, which is stuffed with persistent people that don't really care what my opinion is or what I want to happen. This isn't even a wedding plan; this what everyone else believed should happen, wasn't it supposed to be enjoyable, _right?_

"Honey, it is not my decision it will be your special day, not _mine._" She says the last word with hurt in her eyes. I wonder if she longed for a lover or ever had one. I am interrupted of my suffocating thoughts by a rapid snap of fingers in front of my face; I look out to see another, prettier girl that is an assistant. She holds five or six different shades of blue in her hand, and to be honest they all look the same. I could feel the headache that has been brewing for the past two cramping hours of this never ending process, I rub my temples and that's when I feel hands on my shoulders making a massaging motion erasing the heaviness. I put my hands on the corporate that has their hands on my aching shoulders, and then I realize as I bring the hand closer to my line of vision, the same soft and caring hands of Maxon. I smile inside and out,

"What are you doing here; I've wanted to talk to you for three days now." I say a little on the edge.

Maxon must sense the tension so he brushes the question aside,

"I was thinking you could use a break from this jumbled mess for a little while, what do you say a nice picnic at our favorite spot, I reserved a space for two." He says jokingly.

I smile up at him and eagerly respond by nodding,

"Great, shall we?" He says with his right arm open for me to take. I hear and feel a lot of irritated people looking in our direction, _good._

_Gives them something to actually fuss about._ I think as Maxon and I make our way to a bliss date.

"Thank you" I simply express my gratitude with a hint of curiosity.

He smiles while we sit with each other's comfort staring at the stars in the beautiful Angeles air,

"You know I thought I lost you forever, and I-I couldn't bare it." He says with guilt in his eyes.

"To be honest, at times I thought I was going to die, but then I just kept repeating the image of our future and what I had to fight for." I honestly reply.

I suddenly get goose bumps on my arms just thinking about the dark and twisted image of that terrible place I've been captive for enough months. I close my eyes and try to get my mind back on track onto what was my past and what my present problems were.

"Darling what's wrong, you seem so stressed and down all the time, is something wrong that you want to tell me?"

He pulls me closer.

"Just everything, it seems every detail of the wedding and my life after I was returned hasn't given me enough space yet to breathe or find my old true self again. Do you see what I'm getting at?" I ask almost as a whisper.

His answer comes as a shock, "Thank you."

I almost didn't hear it, "Excuse me?"

"Thank you for finally telling me what was on your mind, you trust me and you finally have opened up to me."

I ponder on his words for a minute before realizing, "I guess you're right, wow."

"Am I ever wrong?" he smiles down upon me.

I look up so our eyes meet and like a magnetic force we draw near each other and our lips meet, I can feel the yearning off his lips. I've missed his kisses over the last few days and even at least his affection, even if it is just a 'hi' and a smile. Our kiss grows more passionate, I can feel the energy of our love connecting into one solid form of power. I pull him closer until he is basically on top of me on the cool grass, he moans and I have to take a gulp of air.

"I think we should be getting in." he says as he looks at his watch

I moan and agree; Maxon maneuvers me so I am off the ground and is holding his hand, we walk in silence to the door, I turn around to see the garden one last time and then I see a shadow. I dust any suspicions and play the part of not seeing anything.

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys :3 I am sooo sorry for not being able to write more chapters due to the fact I just went on an unexpected, last minute trip to Key Largo, FL. Had fun and I got to feed tarpon! They are super big! I missed you guys so much :D Tell me what you thought :J R,R,F.**


	10. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights, all rights reserved to the wonderful Kiera Cass!**

Chapter 29: Time can only tell

"This is going to be a wonderful wedding America." The Queen sits across from me while we have a morning tea, which she invited me to.

I handle my tea cup with care as I take a long sip trying to ease the awkwardness in the air; she puts her hand tenderly on my knee.

"Darling, I used to feel the same way on my wedding I felt as though I couldn't breathe and everything that was incorporated into it wasn't mine, but then I realized that it wouldn't matter if I had a single idea in it, as long as I got to marry m-my true love." She says with a little twinge of sadness playing on her face.

I smile and accept the motherly advice, I feel terrible for her and how she lost the King, even though I didn't care for him and his ethics too much, I still didn't wish death upon him.

We sit in silence just absorbing the morning air, the birds are chirping in the background and the sun is brimming on the horizon. I smile just wondering how special life would be when I wake up with Maxon looking at the morning atmosphere every day. I count how many days until the wedding on my fingers underneath the table, less than two weeks.

Amberly and I talk about the weather and how many days until the wedding. We both laugh about how the assistants all rush around like chickens with their heads cut off, even when late afternoon appears we continue our discussion inside.

We are interrupted that I have a meeting with the wedding designers, which had to have our conversation cut short. I was a little disappointed, I found myself drawn to the recollection of the chat we had during my questioning of the color schemes.

When I come to, I have a smaller built woman looking at me with irritation written all over her face,

"Sorry, could you repeat the colors again."

"Sea green _or _sapphire for the napkins?" she asks with more emphasis on the colors.

"I think we should actually go with both, it would contrast to the bland color you have already picked out." I say with a little more attitude then I intended to use.

She huffs and then says, "Very well."

I smile and say thanks.

By evening I am once again exhausted from head to feet, I wander to my Princess Suite to take a nice hot bubble bath. All my muscles aching for the pleasure of the contact, I smile while I relax into the water and it erases the enormous amount of pressure off me, almost immediately.

As I sit in the water I imagine the wedding from the details that have already been picked out her idea's or not. I see, I see Maxon at the end of the long aisle looking at me with a goofy smile on his face, it warms my heart and if it wasn't for me already laying on my back I swear I could swoon.

When I finished I dressed into a long silk nightgown and returned to the main room of the Princess Suite, I brush my fiery hair, tame it, and then I climb into bed hoping for a pleasant night full of sleep.

_"Do you Celeste take Maxon Shreave as your future Husband?" _

_"Yes, I absolutely do."_

_"Then the power invested in me I pronounce Maxon and Celeste Shreave in forever love, peace, and good luck."_

_They kiss…_

I wake up with a gasp and all of a sudden my legs move for me and I arrive in front of Maxon's door. I open the door and Maxon is sleeping in his bed he looks so peaceful, so I walk up to his side and gently wake him up.

"W-what's wrong darling?" He asks full of concern.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?"

He looks at me and then he nods,

"Come here." He lets me in and then he engulfs me with his arm and warm blanket.

"Thank you."

"Shh, anytime sweetheart."

I lay there lying beside him thinking while his breathing was beginning to become even, until I eventually fall asleep.

**Fluff, what did you think? Excited for the wedding? Are you wondering where all the twist and turns have gone? Do not be disappointed I promise for more drama! Love you lots :D**

***If you want to be at the "wedding" in my story PM me a character and what royal title you are or how you know America or Maxon.**

**Your character will be a part of the chapters of the wedding. **

**Need a total of 5 people who ever can give me the best info will get first spots.**

**Format below:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Title or importance:**

**History:**

**What you wear to the wedding:**

**Love you guys! :D 3**


	11. Author's Note: Wedding Characters

**Hey there! I forgot to add appearance to the format, please review or PM me with the information, so I know how to describe your characters in the Wedding chapters. I have some spots left so hurry and give me your characters :D **

**Love you guys!**

**P.S. I will write an author's note if I forgot anything…**


	12. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys what's going on? Well I am excited for this wedding; I still need two more takers for the remaining spots. I was thinking to add bride maids as well so I need the people who already sent theirs in to please make another character :D Love you guys so much J**

By the following Monday I have been told everything décor wise should be in, in another few days. I love the theme that is going to be used, it will be a wedding on the beach; the brides maids are wearing flowy turquoise, fuchsia, and aqua floor length evening gowns, and for the guys are going to wear a seashell in there front jacket pockets. Maxon and I are incredibly busy working on the hard parts of the wedding, the guest lists. There are a whopping number of six hundred guests that are just royal, and then the other three hundred are close friends and family.

"Maxon stay awake, come on." I say exasperated.

"Mmm-hmm, I am." He closes his eyes.

"Okay fine, I will finish the list even if you like how I arrange them or not." I grab the notebook and a pen.

_Table 1:_

_Malise Bismark- chair 1_

_Denali Frend-chair 2_

_Table 2:_

_Ian Shou and Chinese Royal Family_

_Table 3:_

_Azalea Gardenia Reese-Chair 3_

_Queen Amberly-Chair 2_

_Marlee- Chair 4_

_Sara Bellissa- Chair 1_

I continue the long, frustrating names, and multiple crossing out's off the arrangements I manage to fulfill, before I give up and lay down beside Maxon. I just hope everyone will have an enjoyable experience, but the hardest parts to come who should I pick for the bridesmaids?

**BestFran00 You are definitely in and it is perfectly fine about sending me a bunch of reviews, they are very helpful with creating the character!**

**Babysitter1997 You are in as well! I like your descriptions of your character.**

**The One 5-6-14- You are in, I just need an appearance and then everything will be smoothed out!**

**Cute Irish Gal Thank you so much for your review always helpful! :D**


	13. Chapter 31

**BestFran00 You are definitely in and it is perfectly fine about sending me a bunch of reviews, they are very helpful with creating the character!**

**Babysitter1997 You are in as well! I like your descriptions of your character.**

**The One 5-6-14- You are in, I just need an appearance and then everything will be smoothed out!**

**Cute Irish Gal Thank you so much for your review always helpful! :D**

"Okay America Darling, chin up smile on and then one foot in front of the other." Silvia instructs as I maneuver around in my extravagant dress, I feel as though I am a snow princess.

I do as I am told, but then after I finish I look towards Silvia and I know for a fact what her face expression means.

"No, no, no, you seem too rigid as though you are afraid to breathe, _relax."_

I repeat the same routine,

"Is that better?"

She blows out a puff of air, "It's okay not magnificent, but I need a break."

"Same here." I say looking at the small door and to my big dress, there is no way I will be able to get through that.

"I'll help you." Silvia says as she notices my conflict and she blows out her frustration.

After she helps me out, she turns on her heel and leaves, leaving me staring at myself in the mirror in my minimal pair of pants and a blouse. I cannot believe this woman in front of me will be the Princess of Illea and she will have a big wedding and the bridesmaids will be arriving tonight to get settled in before the big day. My nerves have been on edge since the beginning of the planning, but every minute I get to myself I devote it to Maxon. I grab my bag and water bottle and begin on my search to find him.

By the time I get to Maxon's bedroom, it is almost lunch time. I roll my eyes; he is probably doing something with his Mother or has some meeting to be at. I walk down the hall anyways to at least pass some time. When I reach the door the Guard's cold stare does not affect me like it did in the past,

"Miss I wouldn't-." He never got the chance to finish his sentence because I hear giggling, so I immediately take it as another Celeste thing, I open the door with more effort than needed.

I look inside then all at once I see a group of girls sitting on Maxon's bed, they all scream surprise and I know that my bridesmaids have arrived.

I look to each of the beautiful girls that will be spending the next couple of days with me until the wedding. They all are dolled up in pastels and some have huge hats on, I smile.

This is going to be great.


End file.
